


Art for “Life Endures” by jane_x80

by kiayea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiayea/pseuds/kiayea
Summary: This is art for the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang story "Life Endures" written by jane_x80.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for “Life Endures” by jane_x80

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Many thanks to jane_x80 for choosing my art as an inspiration for her brilliant story.

[Link to the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928205)


End file.
